Bottled up
by eppy192
Summary: Carter tries to get O'Neill to open up about his feelings, but is he the one with the problem? SJ
1. Bottled up

None of Stargate belongs to me, it belongs to lots of others but unfortunately not me so you no the drill, this is not written for profit etc, etc,etc.

"Hi, sir have you got a minute?" Carter was stood in O'Neill's doorway, on hearing her voice O'Neill looked up and indicated that she should have a seat. Carter sat down looking completely at home in O'Neill's presence, no one else but Carter could sit down in his office without any fear of him, even his infamous stare didn't have any effect on her and that was the reason she was his best friend.

"For you Carter? Always." he smiled, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Sir, I was wondering, these last few days, you've seemed rather on edge, airmen are going out of their way more than normal just to make sure they don't run in to you. With all respect sir, what's the matter?" O'Neill looked at his most trusted and closest friend, the truth was the inner turmoil of the past week was nothing unusual, he had been unaware that his outward behavior was portraying more of his inner anguish than normal, he would have to try and change that.

"Carter, i'm fine really." O'Neill said, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, Carter looked unconvinced.

"General, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked some what more hesitant than usual.

"How many times have people let you down sir?" O'Neill started at this question.

"A couple Carter, why?"

"I was just wondering sir...how do you deal with it sir?"

"What's that Carter?"

"Do you bottle it up sir, shut it away?" O'Neill stared at Carter, attempting to figure out where this was going..

"Carter...you know that i'm a man of few words, I don't really do all these feelings and everything." O'Neill said shifting uncomfortably. "But the answer is yes, I do." Carter looked at him in surprise at his admission.

"And if I was doing that then you would tell me to..." Carter began hopefully.

"Talk to me Carter, you shouldn't bottle it up, not when i'm here for you, Carter."

"Thanks sir, same stands for you of course."

"Yes, well." O'Neill said again becoming uncomfortable.

"Sir?"

"I just, well all my friends are leaving me Carter, you're off to Area 51 in a few months, Teal'c's going to be going back to the Jaffa council and Danny's well Danny's still getting over his semi-ascension."

"You're bottling it up sir." O'Neill looked at her realising the truth of her words.

"Yes Carter, I am, now go and play with your doo-hickeys, I have work too do."

"But Sir..."

"Dismissed Carter." Carter turned and walked out curing she had almost got him to open up to her, maybe next time, she mused.


	2. Think happy thoughts

Thanks to 'Devilish me' and 'Pain in the mikta' for your reviews.

Any ideas or suggestions on where you think this story should go are welcome, so please, read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carter was sat in her lab, contemplating her newest doo-hickey when suddenly she felt his presence, she knew it sounded really cliché, but that was exactly what happened.

O'Neill walked up behind her, "What ya doing Carter?" he asked. Carter turned to find him right behind her, he'd obviously wasn't dwelling on their discussion earlier that day as he seemed back to his normal, playful self.

"Well Sir, SG-4 brought back this device from P4X-567 and we believe that it may have some sort of telepathic field which would in theory allow two people to interface their brains into the..."

"Carter," O'Neill said sounding slightly annoyed, "What have I told you about technobabble."

Carter smiled, _He knows exactly what i'm on about anyway, why's he got to act dumb all the time anyway? _she thought.

"I do not act dumb Carter." O'Neill protested.

"I never said you did sir." she replied.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to

"Sir...I would never suggest that you act dumb." Carter said.

_Am I imagining things now? _O'Neill wondered. Suddenly a look of horrified comprehension appeared on Carter's face.

"Sir..." she began "...we...er...may have a problem."

_Oh dear Carter's worried, what ever is up is serious. _Jack thought.

_You're not wrong about that sir. _Carter thought back. Suddenly Jack realised what was happening.

_For crying out loud, why's it always me? _He thought. Carter giggled slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation, this was going to be fun.

_Carter! _

_Sorry sir, but you can hardly shout at me for thinking sir._

_If that were the case then i'd never stop shouting. Carter have you got any ideas to reverse this, this situation could get very old very fast._

_Sorry sir, but i'd only just begun to examine the doo-hickey when you came in sir. We may have to get used to this for a while._

_How am I going to get through this without getting myself into trouble with Carter?_

_What sort of trouble would that be sir?_

_Carter can't you keep your thoughts to yourself for a few minutes?_

_Sorry sir, it doesn't appear that theres an off button._

_Great. _Thought Jack heaving a sigh.

"Carter call SG-1 to the meeting room, briefing on the...situation in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." Carter replied hurrying off to find Daniel and Teal'c


	3. Whats happened?

Thanks for reading this story this is my first fan fiction really, so I really appreciate all the support and reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sg1 were assembled in the briefing room. Daniel and Teal'c were confused as Sam and Jack kept glaring at each other as though they were in the middle of a heated discussion, yet there was silence that portrayed nothing of the mental argument between them.

_Sam please, can you try and not look through my thoughts._

_Sorry **sir, **but you're the one who keeps bringing these thoughts to the surface, in fact sir if I didn't know better I may even suggest that you're bringing these thoughts to the surface on purpose._

_Carter! Believe me I..er...i...i'm not. _Jack lied suddenly realising the reality of the situation. _You can read all my thoughts can't you, you can tell if I twist the truth a bit._

_Yes sir. _Replied Carter now grinning.

_Carter start the briefing **NOW! **_O'Neill was now very nervous, _being able to communicate telepathically with Carter was one thing, but for her to know everything that he thought, that was way too much._

_Yes sir, you're not wrong there. _Jack just groaned.

"Jack is there a reason why we're here?" asked a very impatient and confused Daniel, he had been right in the middle of translating an ancient tablet when this meeting had been called.

"Yes Danny, sorry, Carter if you will?" O'Neill prompted.

"Yes sir, I was investigating the artifact that SG-4 brought back from their last mission, the artifact appears to be Ancient in design. My initial probes suggest that the artifact is some sort of conduit which supports a telepathic link between the artifact and two other people, I was just completing my initial analysis when I was interrupted," she shot a glare at O'Neill, "General O'Neill as you know has the ancient gene, since the device is ancient in design, I believe that his proximity activated the device linking himself and also the other person in the vicinity to the device, as of the moment I have no idea how to reverse it."

Danny groaned he understood all to well, at least this was going to be interesting, despite the seriousness of the situation he could not help but wonder how this could potentially change his two best friends.

_Ancient gene Carter?_

_Yes sir I believe so._

_Carter is there any chance this is going to change any time soon._

_I'm not sure sir, I'll have to run an analysis on its mechanics, see if there is some sort of 'off' switch._

_OK Carter, but tomorrow its 2300 already and i'm not having you pull an all-nighter for something which isn't life threatening, we can deal with one night, right?_

_Yes sir._

_Good, you have ten minutes to get off base Carter._

_Yes sir, see you tomorrow sir._

_Bye Carter. _Jack thought as she exited the room.

Fifteen minutes later Jack searched for her mind to find her still on base, she was upset as well, he shook his head and went in search of her.


	4. Jack to the rescue

Hi everyone, sorry I took so long to post but my coursework is driving me mad!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sensed Jack as he drew near, she knew the distinction between 'Jack' and 'O'Neill' and this was most definitely 'Jack'. She was lay in her quarters curled up in a fetal position thinking how the last few days had thrown her life completely upside down, first her dad, then her break up with Pete and now whatever was going on with O'Neill and herself.

_Sam, can I come in please? _

_Damn! _Thought Carter she had forgot that Jack would be able to tell that she had not left the base.

_Carter, please come on let me in._ Jack pleaded as he stood outside in the corridor.

_Yes sir. _Jack opened the door and walked in.

"Sam is this the first time you've decided to hide here after I've ordered you to go home?" Jack demanded, despite being in 'Jack' mode he was still her CO.

"No sir." Sam replied figuring that it was better for him to hear it from her than from her mind. Jack walked over to the side of the bed and after a questioning look and a nod of acceptance from her he sat on the edge. _I've let him down. _Thought Sam.

_No Sam never, you could never let me down._

_Thank you sir._

_Don't mention it Carter._

"Now are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Jack questioned.

_Damn it, this isn't fair, how the hell am I meant to block my... _Carter stopped thinking realizing that Jack was listening in.

"Sam, please, friends are here for a reason you know?" Jack said, reaching out to pat her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"I no sir, its just..."

"Just what Carter?"

"IbrokeupwithPete,...sir." Carter spoke so quickly that O'Neill barely heard her and the 'sir' was added on almost as an after thought.

"Carter, I...er..." Jack stuttered unsure of what to say to comfort Sam, the woman.

"Its ok sir." Carter said, but Jack sensed she was far from OK, she wasn't telling him everything.

"Care to elaborate a bit more on the situation Carter?" Jack asked, his hand still resting on her shoulder.

"At first Pete seemed Ok with the breakup, well not OK, but he accepted it, a bit too easily really, I should have known better, but then I got home last night and he was there and he said I was an 'ungrateful bitch who didn't deserve a man'" Carter finished tears silently streaming down her cheeks, "I'd made friends with several of Pete's friends wives in the last few months and today, after the briefing, I got emails and a voice mail from three of them telling me that I was selfish and I wasn't worthy of Pete. I thought they were my friends, I've just lost all my friends in the last several hours." Sam finished, her eyes now red and swollen. Jack did the only thing that he could think of and reached out for Carter.

"C'mere." he said pulling her closer to him, he held her in his arms as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "What about me Carter am I not a friend, your best friend?" Jack asked in a teasing tone, attempting to cheer her up, but Sam sensed how hurt he was that she hadn't counted him amongst 'all her friends'.

"Jack you are my best friend," she told him, looking up into his face, "Always." she whispered, which brought a smile to Jack's face.

"Carter, if these so called friends of yours were willing to drop you and upset you without knowing the whole story, then they are obviously not your friends, don't worry you'll always have Danny, Teal'c and me."

"Always sir?" Carter questioned.

_Always Sam. _Jack replied and Sam smiled.


	5. Opening up

Thanks for everyone's reviews, i'm sorry I haven't posted for a while but school has been mad, teachers, coursework and all

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Sam sat there for what seemed like forever both happy to able to be so close to on another without having a major apocalyptic event ten minutes away.Eventually Sam's attention began to wander and almost unconsciously she began to look into Jack's mind. In Jack's relaxed state his defenses were down and he didn't even sense her gentle probing.

Sam saw wonders and horrors in Jack's mind some that she had been present for and some that were unknown to her. It wasn't until Sam began to become aware of what she was doing that she sensed the emotions that he felt with these memories.

Realising what she was doing she began to draw back but Jack had already realised what she was doing and urged her to remain surprising even himself at how open he was being with her. She began to look deeper and came across his deepest and darkest fears.

_Sam No!!!!!! _In Jack's mind she saw herself dying in so many ways and felt the guilt the guilt that accompanied these fears.

_Jack what are these?_

_Sam, please, i'd rather you hadn't seen that, can we leave it._

_NO! Jack your hurting and its my fault._

_Colonel!_

_No JACK! Tell me now!_

_Sam, please, I don't do feelings._

_Jack, i'm your friend, don't keep everything bottled up, it's the worst thing you can do._

_Says you Sam. _Jack thought and Sam realised he had a point.

_How about we make a deal, you let me help you and I'll let you help me? Can you deal with that?_

_I dunno Sam. _Jack thought, even with Sam he was reluctant to open up to anyone.

_Fer cryin' out loud Jack, this is me. _Jack almost laughed, _he had had more of an influence than she'd ever admit on her over the last few years. _Sam heard him but decided to let it pass, there wasn't really anyway she could deny it when he was able to read her thoughts.

_OK Sam, but i'm not really used to this, you go first. I don't like opening up to people, it normally just leads to more problems._

_Jack, when have I ever caused you problems?_

_I dunno Sam try the last eight years. _Sam grinned, _she loved his witty comments, even if they were annoying sometimes._

_Me annoying Carter? _Again Sam grinned.

_Don't try and change the subject Sir not going to work._

_I know Carter, I know. _Jack thought suddenly becoming serious._ You first._

Flashback

"Sammie, are you OK?" A much younger Jacob Carter appeared at Sam's doorway, a sixteen year old Sam was sat on the bed, having just returned from a day of torture at school. She was the class swat, she knew it, everyone else knew it, now that Mark had moved away she no longer had anyone to stand up for her, not that she needed anyone, Sam Carter was perfectly capable of defending herself, but how could you defend yourself against words, sure they were just words but that didn't mean that they didn't get to her. But she was Sam Carter, she didn't care if people called her, it didn't bother her at all.

"I'm fine Dad." she replied, since she wasn't facing her Dad he didn't see the tears which were slowly running down her face, but then he never did, Sam made sure of that. When she sat alone all day at school, when she stood alone at dinner, when she walked home alone at night, no sign of her torture flickered across her face, it wasn't until she was alone at home in her room, her sanctuary that the mask fell and she allowed the tears to flow.

It seemed so stupid and she knew it, but it was her life and it was pointless with everyone hating her what was the point?


	6. Hurt by Jack

Im so sorry that i havent posted for ages, schools caught up with me, but hopefully i'll be able to post a bit more frequently now. Disclaimers still stand. Feedback is loved of course and any ideas on where to take this story are very welcome.

_--_

_I'm sorry Sam I had no idea that you had had it that difficult, I knew that you'd lost your mother, but I never realised that you were truly alone back then._

_If only he knew why this was really getting to me, _thought Sam.

_Sam, I can hear you remember, talk to me, let me help you. _Jack thought back with an uncharacteristic tenderness, Sam tried to think of a way to communicate that which was closest to her heart to the man who held her heart.

_Its me! _Jack suddenly realised amazed that he was responsible for his best friends deepest pain.

_Don't feel guilty Jack, _Sam insisted, _I learned to block the pain of loneliness out a long time ago._

_But Sam, you're hurting because of blocking your feelings for me._

_Like you can talk Jack _Sam replied, knowing that he was hurting for much the same reason, but then it hit Sam, his foul mood of late was her fault, her engagement to Pete had pushed him to the edge of his ability to block feelings, and with that realisation the metaphorical floodgates opened on Jack's mind, overwhelming her in feelings of great sorrow and joy, moments of pain and happiness, for an incredible moment the two minds became one.

_Jack? _Sam questioned still overwhelmed from the sheer force of the emotions with Jack's mind.

_What Sam? _

_Why do we keep hurting one another?_

_Your the one who got engaged. _Jack thought angrily, a thought not intended for Sam to ever hear from him.

_You're the one who told me to get a life! I asked you whether I should get engaged or not, you never said a single thing!_

_What the hell was I supposed to say? Don't marry him, i'm in love with you? Sam, there's still rules, we are not allowed a relationship you know that just as well as I do, so tell me exactly what you wanted me to say? _Jack demanded, he was growing angry now, an anger that was reserved for people who had truly pissed him off, Sam had never before been on the receiving end of this much anger from Jack.

_You make it out like you never acted, how can you sit here and yell at me when you had Kerry, you don't think that possibly that could have possibly bothered me, at least I didn't date someone just to take my mind off the person who I can't have. _At that point Sam felt a surge of anger hit her originating from Jack and knew that she had gone to far.

Suddenly Jack grabbed her arms pinning her beneath him, too mad to think he spoke "At least i'm not an egotistical brat who thinks that the whole world revolves around me, no wonder Pete dumped you, no man could ever put up with you."

With that he released her arms and stormed out of the room.


	7. Jack's anger

--Jack's point of view--

He was angry, so angry he couldn't think, he stormed down corridors without even seeing the airman who jumped out of the way as he barreled past them. The only thing that managed to penetrate his anger, was Sam's despair at having him mad at her.

--Sam's Point of view--

She could feel Jack's anger radiating through her, she had always known that he could dangerous, but she knew that he could hurt anyone in a second when he was like this, even her, normally she would stay away it would be dangerous to go near him, but with him in her head she knew she wouldn't be able to rest until they had solved this.

Sam knocked tentatively on the door to Jack's office "Walter, I've said that I don't want to be disturbed" he growled, his anger so strong that he couldn't even tell that it was her. She stepped around the door, shutting it behind her, they didn't want the whole base knowing their personal business.

"Jack i'm sorry." Sam said, she couldn't get inside his head it was too turbulent at the moment. Jack sat in silence for several moments, the anger whilst still emanating from him in waves seemed to have calmed a little.

Pulling a mask across his face Jack became emotionless.

"I apologise for my actions before I was out of order. Now if that is all Carter?" Sam felt sick this was worse than him being mad, he was shutting her out completely, she wanted to argue but he was still her CO, she had to do as he said, then something her dad had said gave her a surge on hope, her and Jack would figure things out.

Jack' anger was hidden beneath a mask that gave him some control over the situation, and so Jack was able to feel when Sam gained hope from some hidden reserve, he also felt her resolve, she was not going to leave until they had sorted out what had happened.

"Have a seat Carter." Jack said knowing that she had just heard the mental struggle within him.

"Sir, I shouldn't have said what I did before, it wasn't my place..."

"You're wrong for once Carter, it was your place to comment, however it was the way you commented that I wasn't too impressed by," Jack was now calming down completely, Sam's presence nearly always had that effect on him, Sam sighed in relief.

_Oh no Carter, you don't get out of it that easily._

_I don't...sir?_

_No Carter, you have no right to speak to your CO in the way that you just did, however I think that we need to get off base and then we can talk about this._

_Yes sir._

The two of them stood up and walked out of the mountain, then getting in Jack's truck.


	8. Thinking things through

Hi everyone I am really sorry that I haven't updated for ages, i'm afraid my laptop broke and I couldn't get it fixed for ages. Sorry!

--

Jack drove them to a quiet place away from any major roads or towns where they could just sit for a while and think, he took a blanket from the back of his truck and spread it on the ground inviting her to sit beside him.

She took his hand and leant back against him.

_I was completely out of order Sir, I am sorry._

_Don't be we were both as bad as one another_

_But Sir that's really not the point, I have no right to question a single word that you say, your my CO if you tell me to do something that should be it no questions asked. There's CO's who would have given me a court-martial for a fraction of the things I said to you before, and over the last few years, I must have earned myself hundreds._

_Hey, Sam aren't you forgetting something, i'm your best friend as well as your CO, it doesn't work like it would if I was a different CO or you were a different 2IC, the whole of SG-1 even though we don't go on missions any more we're still family, so you really think for a second that I would give you a court martial for...anything, anything at all? I'm serious Sam, unless you really went AWOL, I know that you respect me and the chain of command and that's enough for me. _

_Why just me though sir, you wouldn't treat anyone else like that, give them a thousand chances, allow them to yell at you, hell sir you don't even let Daniel yell at you._

_Sam, do you really have to ask that? You deserve to me my superior several times over and you earn every little piece of leeway which I give you, you work harder than any other person on that base and you've saved the world more times than any of us can count. Now can you deal with the fact that I give you a little preferential treatment?_

_I suppose Jack._

_Oh, Sam, I want you to know that within reason I don't want you to follow an order from me unless you one hundred percent agree with it, I don't mean question me in front of everyone but always feel able to take me to the side and discuss something with me, and never ever let me give you order when it comes to our friendship, ok?_

_Yes sir. _Sam thought with a smile on her face, Jack smiled too and they turned to embrace one another, glad that the air had been cleared.

_Maybe this mind thing isn't too bad after all. _Thought Jack, Sam just grinned happy to have things resolved with her best friend.

--

TBC

Hey guys, reviews most welcome, suggestions for direction also encouraged. :)


	9. Everything is fine?

Hey everyone sorry I haven't posted for a long, long time but my laptop finally died and I had to wait for Christmas for a new one.

So no more delays i should be posting regularly from now on, hopefully this story won't be much longer, just another few chapters, i have it more or less finished in my head. Again im so sorry for the delay, i hated not having a laptop, with 4 people in the house the one computer really wasn't enough.

So now I'm back :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

"Morning Carter."

"Morning Sir." They greeted one another as they entered the briefing room, there was no evidence from their interactions the night at they had spent together, although nothing had gone very far last night they had both enjoyed the sensation of being close to one another and being able to be open with each other.

"Danny, you said that you had something important?"

"Yes Jack, I was reading the inscription and I believe that I have figures out a way to reverse the effects of the device."

"The two of you must connect telepathically to the artificial intelligence in the device, to do that you must be in proximity to it and have your minds in sync."

"Very well, Carter can I speak to you in my office for a moment, we'll meet in Carter's lab in 20 minutes.

As Daniel left the two of them started a conversation.

_Do you want to lose this Carter? _

_I'm not sure what do you think?_

_I think that we could get very tired of it very quick._

_Yeah you might be right Sir, so we're going to go through with this._

Jack sensed that Sam was worried about something and tried to figure out what it was, then he knew, she was worried things were going to return to how they were before.

_Sam, going back won't change anything, we both know now, nothing can change that._

_Promise?_

_I promise Carter._

_Now how about we go sort things out?_

_Sounds like a plan Sir. _Sam and Jack smiled as they walked towards her lab.


	10. Separating

In Carter's lab...

Jack and Sam moved to stand next to the doo-hickey.

_I hope this doo-hickey works like Daniel says it does. __Damn Jack he's got me using his isms now. _Thought Sam.

_That's a bad thing Carter? _Sam laughed aloud at Jack earning confused glances from Daniel and Teal'c.

"So what do we do Space-monkey?" Jack asked.

"Well you need to ensure that the two of your are on the same wavelength, if you'll excuse the expression, and then once you've done that connect to the AI."

"That simple huh?" Jack commented.

"Yes Jack."

_Ready Carter? How exactly do we get on the same wavelength?_

_Well Sir I think that we have to be thinking the same thoughts, sharing the same thoughts._

_Can't be too hard can it?_

_How about we give it a go, what do you want to think about?_

_Your the genius Carter._

_Well we're both so different, we have different points of view, different interests it might be difficult to find a common thought that the two of us can both share, I mean there is... _Jack realised what she meant, it had saved them before so they concentrated on the room, thier feelings, all that was in there, finding themselves totally in sync, they soon branched out reaching for the AI within the device.

_Erm... hello. _Jack and Sam thought in unison.

_**I am AI, you are the joined ones.**_

_Well yes we were rather hoping that you could remove our 'joining'_

_**I can only do that which you wish.**_

_Well we wish you to separate us. _

_**You do not wish for complete separation.**_

_We don't want to separate completely no, but we can not remained joined like this._

_**You wish me to leave a partial telepathic connection?**_

_You can do that for us?_

_**I can do only that which you wish of me.**_

_You could leave us with a link which allows us to exchange thoughts, but only when we wish to?_

_**That task can be performed.**_

_Great do it._

_**The action is complete, you are now free to disconnect.**_

Sam and Jack withdrew from the machine and then from each other, they felt none of the thoughts of each other as they had done before, but each still sensed the other and Sam responded with a mental smile when Jack reached out for her with his mind.

"We've done it Danny." Jack said to the archaeologist who was still stood regarding the two of them with a worried look on his face. He seemed to sigh with relief as Jack spoke.

"That's great, I'm glad you two are OK, whilst you were in there I started re-translating and thought it mentioned about something else...but your both OK so we don't need to worry."

"Yes Danny now go play with your rocks we're fine." Jack ordered with a smile that told the team that he didn't mean it as sharply as it sounded.

"I too will leave O'Neill." Teal'c informed them. Jack and Sam were left in her lab.

"So that's it." Carter said with a little sadness.

_We can still talk like this Carter._

_I know, I'm glad. _Sam gave him a real Carter smile and Jack was overwhelmed there was no doubt about it, the last few weeks had been an emotional roller-coaster for everyone and his emotions had almost pushed Sam away for good, he had apologised, they had both acknowledged the changes that had happened but it would take a while for both of them to heal completely so giving in to something which they both needed he softly uttered their code word "c'mere" it let them both know that whatever they had bottled up was free to be shared. Sam found herself in Jack's comforting embrace, things were going to change they both knew that, but whatever happened that might keep them apart, nothing not even different galaxies could truly separate them anymore.

_Always Jack?_

_Always Sam. _Jack thought back, pulling her tighter and they both unknowingly shared a feeling of happiness and relief at their new situation.

--------------------------------------------------------

That's more or less it folks, i'll have an epilogue up soon. I hope how I finished that bit keeps everyone happy, I really didn't think that Sam would have gone to the Pegasus galaxy, if she knew it might have meant not talking to Jack for weeks at a time, at a stretch you could even say that it wasn't AU, they just might not have told anyone, for fear of the NID wanting to get inside their heads and figure out how it works.


	11. Epilogue

Sam and Jack's wedding (scene as in 200)

The special dispensation had finally come through from the president, apparently saving the world a few hundred times carried some weight when you wanted a favor from the president.

Jack was starting to worry, Sam was running late, _had she changed her mind?_

_Jack do you really think that after almost 10 years I would change my mind about marrying you?_

_I'm sorry Sam, I know._

_Good, now we're nearly there, get ready._

_Yes Sam. Sam?_

_What Jack?_

_I'm glad we waited for tonight before we, yeah. _Sam laughed at Jack's lack of comfort directly mentioning sex, after almost 10 years of waiting they decided they could both wait until after wedding, Jack mentioned something about wanting to make sure her Dad didn't come back from the afterlife and murder him.

_I'll see you in a few minutes Jack._

_Love you Sam._

_------_

Sam and Jack were stood in front of Thor who was conducting the service, Thor had invited Daniel to make a reading,

_Daniel's like a brother, but he's going a little too far into the details of ancient wedding rituals for my liking especially when I have Sam Carter, my Carter in a wedding dress in front of me looking amazing, I wonder..._

_Jack O'Neill get your mind out of the gutter we're getting married here._

_Sorry Sam._

_And i'm your Carter?_

_I'm sorry, I know you..._

_I could get used to being your Carter._

_You could? Sam, have I ever mentioned that I love you? _

Sam and Jack just stood staring at one another smiling at Daniel when he finally finished his speech Sam knew just how much work he had put into that speech.

--------

Later that evening Sam and Jack were alone at last they had stepped through the Stargate to a planet where the Asgard for a wedding present had created a replica of Jack's cabin on the uninhabited planet. Sam and Jack had a very pleasant evening. When they awoke they found something very different they both had the ability to see completely inside each other's thoughts just as she had when they first accessed the machine. Daniel had warned her a few weeks later that the machine had said that any two people who opened themselves completely to one another would be unable to reverse the effects of the machine, she had not shared that with Jack then, but now as their minds were linked he knew it as soon as it occurred to her.

_We're both Ok with this aren't we. _Jack wondered

_I am, I'm surprised Jack, your a very private man, you don't even tell me everything, you hated this the first time, I thought that you'd hate this._

_Anyone else Carter and you'd be right, but this is you and me, I would share anything with you, I don't mind, it infact I quite like it, now what do you say we try out, a few things with this mind thing._

Sam giggled causing Jack to cover her mouth with his, this lead to quite a few other activities.

Atlantis and Washington

General Jack O'Neill was sat in his office in Washington knowing that every office around him was filled with politicians, he had an unbelievable amount of paperwork on his desk and he had a meeting with the president and joint chiefs in half an hour to brief them on the latest events in Atlantis, Jack O'Neill had a problem though he didn't understand a word of McKay's report, Carter had sent the overall status reports but the science reports had been written by doctor McKay and he couldn't understand half of them.

_Carter you there? _

_Yes Jack I'm here. _Despite being in another universe Carter could still talk to him, Cool.

_Carter, McKay's written this report and its all in your language and I can't understand it. _

_I know Jack, I knew you'd have to ask me about it, figured it was as good an excuse as any to talk to you._

_This thing doesn't work like a phone line Carter, you can talk to me any time that you want, we are married you know._

_I know Jack, i'll assume that if your reading the report now you have a meeting in 20 minutes about it._

_Carter, would I be as irresponsible as to leave reports 20 minutes before a meeting? No, the meetings in 30 minutes. _Jack told her, he could sense her laughing at the other end.

_Hey Carter, you shouldn't laugh at a superior officer._

_Well Sir I respectfully disagree, you have to let superior officers think that they are amusing, sort of an unwritten rule._

_'Think that their amusing' Carter?_

_Didn't you have a problem Sir?_

_Yes, so Carter what's it say._

_Well Sir it says that the ZPM's internal stability is being adversely effected by the Electromagnetic field given off by the internal processing of our..._

_Ack Carter I don't want you to read, or even think, the report to me, just put it in my language for me._

_Yes sir, basically some of the newer computers are affecting the running of the ZPM's._

_Thats it?_

_Yes Jack, that's it._

_Thank you Carter._

_Your welcome sir._

_And Carter?_

_Yes Jack?_

_Tell McKay that if he writes a report like that again i'll come all the way to Atlantis to..._

_I'll tell him Jack._

_Carter?_

_What?_

_Er, you know that I'm here anytime I mean it._

_Jack?_

_Sam?_

_I was just wondering if you could possibly find the need for an inspection of Atlantis anytime soon, I mean we could. _Jack immediately received a mental image from Sam that he really didn't need when she was in a different galaxy to him and he had a meeting with the president in 20 minutes.

_Carter!_ Jack attempted to reprimand, but he could sense Sam giggling in Atlantis. _Sam, please I have a meeting._

_Ok honey, i'll see you soon?_

_**Very** soon Sam. _Sam giggled again.

_Love you Jack._

_I know. _Jack sat in his office grinning. _She was his Carter. Life was sweet_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story, it really made me finish it when i realised how many people were reading it. Thanks guys!

An apology: For the huge waits inbetween chapters thanks to broken computers, i hope the new one survives a bit longer.

Thankyou everybody!


End file.
